Let's Pie thEe Olympian
by I.HAVE.A.JACK.HAMMER
Summary: Lets join Travis Stoll as he throws a pie in everyones face
1. Chapter 1

Hades

Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own PJO

*Throw*

*Splat*

"Curse you Travis!"Hades shouted.

"OK" Travis was grinning a loop sided grin, not even flinching under the **STEEL **hard gaze that the God of Death was giving him.

"Why would you dare to throw a pie at my face?"Hades shouted, in a attempt to scare the son of , it didn't work.

"Because it's fun!" Travis remarked

"I curse you to the field of punishment!"Hades was seriously angry.

"I'm so scared" (sarcastic).Alot of onlookers would have thought that Travis wanted to be blasted.

"You shall be tortured for the rest of your miserable life (or death)."Hades was beginning to explode.

"Torture me then. I'll just take a painkiller." The onlookers wondered how he could make up such comments when he was *this* close to being blasted"

"I shall send my strongest skeletons to attack you." He was beginning to deal out horrible punishments.

"You're really sure that a pile of bones can withstand my stink bombs?"

Travis looked so sure of himself,so calm,dispite the chance of getting blasted

"I really HATE it when people throw pie in my face." Hades was trying to go through things the gentlemanly way,the way that Zues had tought was failing.

"Eh, Ok .Go get a chill pill" Hades did NOT look like he took much "chill pills"

"Beware the wrath of Hades!" Hades tried to make Travis go running, but it didn't work.

"OK, ok. Beware the wrath of….who exactly?"Tracis was STILL grinning

"I will send my furies, my hellhounds all to attack you!" Hades tried a final effort to get Travis scared.

"Then I'll just tell the furies a joke to make them less furious, and I'll just send the hellhounds to obedience school"Travis made up yet another witty comeback.

"Arrgh!" Hades gived up.

A/N: Tell me who Travis should throw a pie at next!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter two is up!

Artemis

*Throw*

*Splat*

Why would you throw that pie in my face, _boy_?

"Because I'm awesome."

"I'll turn you into a jackalope "

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm awesome!"

"You boys with your excuses! Get ready to be…."

"No! Don't do it! If you do, then who will throw pie at your face?"

"You think I want to have a pie thrown at my face? Prepare to be….."

"No! I'll be a very bad influence to the hunters and the animals! But on the other hand, it could be useful to teach the hunters how to kiss a boy. (Or a jackalope). Hmmmm…."

"You boys with your putrid thoughts! I'll…I'll. How am I going to punish you? I can't send you down to Tartarus. Zeus has refused to let me throw any more boys in there. He says if I get my way then I'll destroy the whole male population. Hmmmm….."

"I'll give you a suggestion. Just don't punish me."

"I'm going to blast you into bits!"

"If you do, Hermes won't let you buy or sell anything!"

"Good point .I do like the products from Bowline TM .Ok, then I'll just make your arrow shots ineffective. "

"Don't you think I have better things to do the shooting a piece of wood at another piece of wood? Such as blackmailing, pranking, and watching TV."

"Arrrgh!"

A/N: Who's next? =)

Also I'm changin this story into Let's Pie The Olymian in one week.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm going to discontinue this because "some people" said I should


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey people! I decided to UN-discontinue my story. A message to flamers: If you flame me, I will hack your account and change the password. I'm actually a pretty good hacker! ;)

I need you to answer one question first. Do you want me to make it a dialog, or an actual story? A story will be more descriptive, but I can update quicker and make things even funnier with a dialog.

The next victim will be Aphrodite.

And if you review a lot, then I'll update really quick.

I love all your good reviews.

With humor,

SeaweedbrainABC


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey people! This is a dialog, but you can ask me to change it into a story if you want.**

**Reviews are my life! Flames are your death!**

**Here's the story.**

Aphrodite

*Throw*

*Splat*

"You ruined my beautiful face! #*#$&$^^&%$ you!"

"Wow, I never knew that Aphrodite was a potty mouth."

"You better not tell Ares."

"Personally, I don't think he'll care."

"I'm going to wipe my face with my handkerchief. "

"Aren't they supposed to be used for blowing your nose? Eh, If you want boogers on your face then that's not my problem."

"Wait a second…. OMG! OMG! This pie is like, the best face cream ever! It did wonders to my skin complexion."

"Ok….?"

"I'm going to make this go commercial!"

"Uhhhh…."

"You want to see?"

"See people face-pie themselves? You betcha."

*TV appears*

"Did you ever feel like your face needed something extra? Something more astonishing? Then get Aphrodite's pies today!"

Comments:

"This is great! Now I face-pie myself every hour and don't wash the pies off. During business meetings all anyone can do is stare at me!" – Facepie4eva

This is crap. It was all my idea first!-ilovpie

Yummmm. Apple pie! – applesRmylife

What? It's not apple pie, It's blueberry- blueberrysRawsome

NI MEN DOU SHI SHA GUA!- abusivechineseguy

I'll translate that. " All of you are Idiots"! – ChineseTransalater

And so on…

" So, did you like it?"

"Like it? Lady, that was better than cable!"

"Wow! The sales prices are off the top!"

" You have to give me 20% of your earnings, or I'll subject you to copyright!"

" Ok, Ok, here you go"

"Wow! A million bucks! Rachel would be jealous"

**A/N: If you give me more reviews than maybe I can show you the whole comment list :)**


	6. Chapter 6

COMMENT LIST.

"This is great! Now I face-pie myself every hour and don't wash the pies off. During business meetings all anyone can do is stare at me!" – Facepie4eva

This is crap. It was all my idea first!-ilovpie

Yummmm. Apple pie! – applesRmylife

What? It's not apple pie, It's blueberry- blueberrysRawsome

NI MEN DOU SHI SHA GUA!- abusivechineseguy

I'll translate that. " All of you are Idiots"! – ChineseTransalater

Hey…..- Imsmart

You gotta admit he's telling the truth.- idiotsrule

So you are an idiot?-Imsmart

See! This is why you're an idiot. Look at my pen name.. Duh!- .- idiotsrule

Ohhhhhh…..-Iamsmart

Ohhhhhh? Reallll smart- Sarcasticdude

WO YOU BA NI MEN FANG ZAI MA TONG LI!

**A/N: Sorry ncakilns…. I updated CH5 before I got your review :P**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:Sorry, I got the update thing wrong, anyway here is the real comment list.

COMMENT LIST.

"This is great! Now I face-pie myself every hour and don't wash the pies off. During business meetings all anyone can do is stare at me!" – Facepie4eva

This is crap. It was all my idea first!-ilovpie

Yummmm. Apple pie! – applesRmylife

What? It's not apple pie, It's blueberry- blueberrysRawsome

NI MEN DOU SHI SHA GUA!- abusivechineseguy

I'll translate that. " All of you are Idiots"! – ChineseTransalater

Hey…..- Imsmart

You gotta admit he's telling the truth.- idiotsrule

So you are an idiot?-Imsmart

See! This is why you're an idiot. Look at my pen name.. Duh!- .- idiotsrule

Ohhhhhh…..-Iamsmart

Ohhhhhh? Real smart- Sarcasticdude

I really think we should swich user names-idiotsrule

WO YOU BA NI MEN FANG ZAI MA TONG LI!-abusivechineseguy

Ahem "I will put you all in the toilet'-ChineseTranslator

Oh THAT'S IT!-sarcasticdude, Iamsmart, idiotsrule , applesRmylife, , blueberrysRawsome

AHHHHHH! JIU MING A JIU MING A!-abusivechineseguy

That translates into "Save the poor Chinese guy" Hello? Anyone? –ChineseTranslator

I am here-SeawedbrainABC

WTH is your user name?-ChineseTranslator

Don't insult my user name or I'll hack your account and change yours-SeaweedbrainABC

I'd like to see you tr- HTML Hack code=null45 Insert program virus Using Zip –Lock -

What did you.. Oh no- BIGFATBUM

Ha.-SeaweedbrainABC

No! My user name is ChineseTransalator-BIGFATBUM

Hey, I think the name suits you pretty well-SeaweedbrainABC

AAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHH%$%^*&^^%^&*^%ERROR CODE:392 Computer terminated

I guess he broke the computer with his potty mouth….. or that I broke it for him…. No more people here so BYE-SeaweedbrainABC

**A/N: Sorry ncakilns…. I updated CH5 before I got your review :P**

**Love it? Hate it? If you give C.C I promise I will not change you pen name into BIGFATBUM **


	8. SorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorr

A/N: Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry.

If you want to look at good humor go to my story underworld problems.

I will continue this

Next up

Ares


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for not updating.

Ares. It's you're turn.

Ares

*Throw*

"Boar, to me"

*Splat*

"Hah. You only hit my boa-"

*throw*

*splat*

"You had 2 didn't you."

*Throw*

*Splat*

"Three, actually"

"!$%^&^%$#!#$%^&^%$##$%^&"

"Potty mouth"

"!#$%^&*()_(*&^%$#!#$%^&*(!"

"God you're even more bad than Justin Bieber"

"!#$%^%$#!#$%^&*(&^%$#!#$%^&*!"

"And that's saying something"

"HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO THAT !#$%^&%$#!#$%^!"

"Yeah. Don't be to offended. Aphrodite swears to."

"That's so cute!"

"HUH?"

"Don't tell anyone what I just said"

"O.K"

"Good"

"Hey Zues, Ares just sai-"

"!#$%^&%$#!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()"

Review? They really make my day.


	10. Oscar Ending

A/N:I know I havnt' updated in a Looooooooooooooong , my spellcheck is down so prepare for everything to be ,I conclude this story here. Yes this is THE END*Dramatic horror music in the background*. But don't worry.I'm going to reconise the just by listing them. I decide to give you all nice reviewers oscar awards. Yeah, you can write your speeches in a review.

First goes to pippy2468 claimed by Hades, for being the first reviewer!

Next goes to Piper-Weasley, and alleyf98 , ncalkins ,for holding through this crap fic of mine.

Next goes to DaughterOfKronosPlzDon'tKillMe , Princess of Xing, 007  
>for being the flame like reviewers.<p>

Next goes to merlinjackson , AzelfZekrom ,E. for being supportive and random.

I'd like to give a huge medal to the people who supported me when I wanted to discontinue it. Mara, EMPG22HoPe, Piper-Weasley, IceCream1234567, cassie, ncalkins , Oracle for Madness, DAUGHTER OF HERMES 42 , them all for supporting me in my darkest hour. Escepeccialy you ncalkins ,

Shit, di I spell that right?

For giving me good advice,next goes to Wisdom is All ,

Oh, and special thanks to In the Closet FanFic Reader .

Sath16, a person, dresser drawer and _.,demi freak,WolfGirlIsHappy thank you all for reviewing!

I could write a sequal to a prequel. Maybe not. You never know….. 


End file.
